


11:47 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You forgot to shut the door again!'' Amos snapped.





	11:47 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You forgot to shut the door again!'' Amos snapped before Supergirl turned to a snarling raccoon in the kitchen.

THE END


End file.
